


The King's Bed

by Leura



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo wants some sleep, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Sleepwalking, Thorin is a Softie, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Bilbo wakes up in a bed he can only identify as Thorin's, without quite knowing why.Not that Thorin would have minded in the slightest.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	The King's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a while. I hope it doesn`t suck that much.

Bilbo has always had difficulty sleeping anywhere other than his home. He would have a hard time finding sleep and an even harder time sleeping for more than just an hour. Not to imagen how bad it was for the little hobbit to sleep on the road under the open sky with constantly changing weather.

Because of that poor Bilbo hadn`t sleep well in a while. His body ached and he was permanently unfocused, hardly useable one might almost think. But the hobbit still tried his best and despite his dwindling mental abilities, he nevertheless energetically helped to rebuild Erebor. He vowed to help the dwarves rebuild their home for that he didn`t want to imagen how bad life without a place to call home must be.

Besides, it was all good for him now. He was home again. In the bed he called home. In the heart of the Shire. 

Except that he was not at home. Or at least he could not remember going home. To be precise, the last thing the hobbit could remember was another feast after the reconquest of Erebor. 

So how was it possible for him to sleep so well?

Everything felt like home for him. The sun gently tickled his nose and the warm blanket snuggled against him. When he breathed in deeply, it smelled familiar and pleasant and not like the heavy air of Erebor. The bed was soft and big, so he could stretch out without feeling like he was going to fall out.

And it was this that made him think. As far as he could remember his bed was never that big nor were his blankets that soft. 

But then again, it did not feel like the bed he had tried so hard to find sleep in the night before. 

The hobbit now fully awoke as he realised that something could really be wrong. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the once soft sun and thanks to the panic that rose in him, he also found himself trapped by the once cosy blanket. He struggled a little to free himself, only to find himself in a bed that was far too large. That was definitely not his bed and definitely not his bedding. His sheets had been white, not black, and his blanket was not made of such a noble material as this.

As he let his gaze wander around the room, he also noticed that the whole room was much larger than his own. The Halfling also noticed the strangely familiar dwarf clothing resting on a massive and magnificent desk.

A desk worthy of a king. Clothes he saw on a king only yesterday. 

Bilbo froze, not daring to move even an inch.

The realisation came slowly, but the fear came all the more quickly.

This was Thorin's room. Thorin, son of Train, son of Thor, King under the Mountain. And this was Bilbo, a hobbit, a burglar, laying in said kings’ bed. Alone, to Bilbo's surprise. 

He left the bed, slowly and as quietly as would be possible for a Hobbit. On tiptoe he wandered around the large room, whispering the kings name in fear.  
He quickly came to the conclusion that he was not only alone in the bed, but also in Thorin's entire chambers.

When Bilbo stepped to the window, he realised that it must still be quite early. In fact, it looked like the perfect time for breakfast.

And again the hobbit froze. It was breakfast time. The whole company would sit in the hall and eat heartily. In the hall Bilbo would have to walk through to get to his room. After all, he was not part of the royal corridor, which meant that his room was on the other side of said hall, where the rest of the renovated quarters were.

He only had his pyjamas. The ring was nicely tucked away next to HIS bed in HIS room. 

How on earth was he supposed to get into his room without being noticed?

Bilbo gathered all his courage and opened the massive doors of the room to carefully stick his head out to see if anyone was out there. The corridor was empty.

In relieve, he exhaled and crept forward. Always ready to hide behind the next door if a familiar face should come along.

He heard laughter in the distance. Dwalin and Balin were talking heartily and Bofur could also be heard. 

He would never get past there unnoticed. It doesn't matter whether it's just the three of them sitting there or all of them. But what if Thorin was sitting there too?

After a long discussion with himself, he came to the conclusion that his best chance was just to pretend that it was all perfectly normal. He would greet them and smile kindly, as it was proper for a hobbit. And then he would simply walk on towards his room. The more confidently he would do that, the less likely it was that anyone would question him.

And so, Bilbo began to walk as confidently and normally as possible towards the hall. 

When he entered the hall, with a gentle smile on his face, Thorin was already staring at him expectantly.  
Nothing in this world could have proved to Bilbo that Thorin had not sensed his existence. The king under the mountain had developed a sense for Bilbo, or at least it seemed like that to the Hobbit.

As Thorin's ice-blue eyes lit up, the rest of the company turned to look at the halfling.

He stubbornly kept up his nervous smile and even more determinedly walked past the table and greeted his friends. He cursed the gods that the entire company was sitting here.  
And he cursed Thorin for this damned smirk on his beautiful but stupid face.

"Master Baggins, shouldn't you be coming from the other direction?" Dwalin's question made him hesitate. He turned to the table and gave everyone a friendly smile. 

"Well, I decided to watch the sunrise. From outside, of course. So I went there." Bilbo hoped he didn't sound as nervous and uncertain as he felt. The gleam in Thorin's eyes didn't make it any better. What did this dwarf know that Bilbo did not?

“In your pyjamas? Isn't it a bit chilly for that?" Dwalin, as much as the rest of the company, looked confused as they all eyed Bilbo. 

Bilbo looked down on himself, cursing his choice of pyjama and the cold weather outside.

To be honest, nothing in the world could bring the Hobbit out there with so little on as his pyjama.

“Yes, but I needed some fresh air. It’s a bit heavy and a bit stuffy in here. If you would excuse me know, I would like to get dressed.” With that, the Halfling turned around and stepped forward with quick strides towards his room. He could feel Thorin's stare burning in his back. 

He chose not to eat with the company. He also chose to just run away every time the dwarf king was close or in sign. 

Even though he would have liked to know why he was in Thorin's bed, his curiosity was nowhere near as great as his fear of the king.

Bilbo noticed that when he worked with the other dwarfs everything seemed normal. No one treated him strangely in any way or stared at him knowingly. That was until he got into Thorin 's fingers.

“Master Baggins.”

Thorin’s eyes pierced Bilbo in an unpleasant way. The Hobbit cleared his throat softly.

“Ah Thorin, how are you?”

Bilbo hoped he did not look as uncomfortable and scared as he felt. He did not dare to look into the king's ice-blue eyes.

“I`m well. How do you feel? I hope you had a pleasant night.” There it was. Bilbo didn't even have to look at Thorin's face to notice the slight smirk.

Bilbo froze. The Halfling did not quite know what to say. To his own dismay, it was not the fact that he had slept in Thorin's room that made him falter, but that he had had a good night since a long time.

“Actually, I haven't slept this well for a long time.” Bilbo looked up into the king’s eyes and to his own surprise, there was no spiteful grin and no mockery or anger in his eyes. There was a gentle smile and something that Bilbo could only interpret as concern.

Thorin's gaze gave Bilbo courage.

“Why was I in your room Thorin? And why didn't you just kick me out?”

Thorin's gaze shifted. He cleared his throat before he begun to speak.

“Well, you came on your own. I had just laid down and put out the candles when you came stomping through my door.” Thorin laughed slightly.

“You did not hesitate to lay down in my bed, almost kicking me out of it.”

Bilbo felt his face and the tips of his ears turn red. He should have just left Erebor when he had the chance to. 

“When I had turned the candles back on, I noticed that you were asleep. I tried to wake you up, but you just grumbled at me.”

Bilbo believed that there was no way that he could turn any redder than he already was. But he still hoped that the ground would give way beneath him and he would disappear forever into the heart of Erebor.

“I then tried to bring you back to your chambers, but you kicked me away.”

It was then, that Bilbo looked up to meet the amused eyes of the king with his own. He gulped audibly.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” His voice was only a whisper. But Thorin only laughed heartily. His dark voice echoed in the room and Bilbo hoped that no one would hear it.

“No, you didn't. Even though I was very surprised by the power you possess.”

Even though Thorin was still smiling warmly, the worry in his eyes was not gone.

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be a burden. I didn't even know I was sleepwalking myself. It's that darn restlessness that must have caused it!” Bilbo reached through his long curls and brushed them out of his face. His expression was a mixture of desperation and embarrassment.

“What restlessness Bilbo? When I finally gave up on taking you away and wanted to grab a pillow to sleep on the sofa, you held my arm. You practically clung to me and whispered my name. You looked like you were very scared Bilbo. Almost as if you had a nightmare.”

Thorin's tone was calm and concerned. He studied the hobbit thoroughly. Bilbo, on the other hand, looked at the ground again and didn't quite know what to answer. The Hobbit didn`t wanted to be a burden nor did he wanted to concern Thorin or any of the other dwarves.

“Perhaps I've had a few of those dreams since the...battle." He looked up at Thorin briefly, but then down again quickly enough not to see his reaction. Bilbo felt stupid and childish. Everyone else could handle it so well, only he found himself trapped in these dreams. Not to mention the fact that he could only find peace in his own bed. And maybe in Thorin's too, to his own dislike.

“But I had trouble sleeping even without the nightmares. Anything that is not my bed at home is just not right for me.” Bilbo clenches his fists in frustration.

“Except my bed, apparently.” Thorin smiled and Bilbo blushed again. That damned dwarf and his stupid but true jokes.

“Apparently.” Bilbo repeated.

“But wait, if I didn't let you go, where did you sleep?” He looked back into Thorin’s eyes, which lightened up with mischief. 

“You didn`t let go of me so I had no other choice than to sleep in my bed next to you. By the way, you seem to like cuddling in your sleep. At some point I had to give up trying to detach you from me because you kept trying… Not that it bothered me much.”

His last sentence was much quieter and Thorin turned away from Bilbo to stare into the distance. But of course, not to avoid Bilbo's gaze. Bilbo, meanwhile, just wanted to go and bury himself.  
Thorin cleared his throat before continuing to speak.

“As your friend, I am happy to offer you rest in my rooms if it helps you. Not that I'm in any way hoping you'll accept the offer. I mean, I don't have hidden agendas or anything or want to act selfishly.”

“Why would this be selfishly?”

“What?” Bilbo saw the redness in Thorin's face, and also how his gaze kept trying to avoid the hobbit's.

“Thorin, was it really me who tended to cuddle in my sleep or was it perhaps you?” Bilbo didn't know where this self-confidence came from, but it felt good. 

The king blushed more but regained his temper and stared down at Bilbo with serious eyes. “What if it had been me and not you, burglar?”

“I would not find it bad.” Bilbo smiled confidently. “I'll think about your offer and also thank you for your hospitality. I still didn't want to be a burden to you.”

And with that he left a very astonished and secretly grinning Thorin. Bilbo would never admit how fast his heart was beating right now. Nor would Thorin admit that perhaps his had just skipped a few beats.

From then on, the day went on as usual. The dinner with the company continued to make Bilbo happy, since none of them knew about Bilbo's and Thorin's conversation and also nothing about Thorin's offer.

The night, on the other hand, did not please Bilbo at all. He tried to sleep in his bed. He really tried. But dreams about Thorin's death and about Azog made it really hard for him. When he woke up in a cold sweat for the fourth time, he finally gave up.

Why should he suffer through the night when only a few steps away a king was ready to share his bed with the poor Hobbit. Bilbo washed the sweat from his face. 

Even though it was hard for him to admit it, he missed sleeping in Thorin's bed. It felt so good. On the other hand, it felt bad when he crept through the hall and the corridors to Thorin's chambers. As if he was doing something forbidden.

He knocked gently on the door but got no answer. When he opened it carefully, he noticed that the room was already dark. Thorin had probably already fallen asleep.

Bilbo remembered Thorin's words, his invitation. He did not want to wake the dwarf and ask him; the fear was too great that Thorin would say no after all.

So he simply approached the bed and laid down on the side that Thorin did not occupied. 

Only for him to be immediately pulled against Thorin's chest and the strong arms of the dwarf king wrapped around him.

“I see I am the one who started with cuddling, of course.” Bilbo smiled softly.

“It took you a long time.” Bilbo got goosebumps when Thorin's voice sounded so close to his ear. Perhaps the king was not quite asleep yet.

“I did not want to burden you.” Bilbo buried himself in Thorin's chest, enjoying the feeling of being safe and being warmed by the dwarf. 

“You could never be. And now sleep.” Thorin pressed a soft kiss to Bilbo's curls and the hobbit felt his heart stop. Bilbo swore he could feel Thorin's heart beating a little faster. 

And so, the two slept together again. Bilbo hoped, as much as Thorin, that many more nights would follow.

Not that either of them could imagine revealing their feelings to the other one…


End file.
